Ganondorf vs Dracula
Drac vs Ganon Gog (2).png|Gogeta46power V.1 Old Good Mans (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Dracula VS Ganon V2.PNG|Sharaku Jr. Ganon vs Dracula.png|The Saints Jigglypuff WhatIt'sADoryah¿.png|Jioto576 Description The Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania, which one of these two dark lords will take it in a one on one fight to the death! Interlude Gogeta: Darkness, it takes many forms, and only the truest badasses can be the lords of it. Nina: And to be one you must have a sick castle! Gogeta: Ganondorf, the desert born terror of Hyrule. '' Begin Ganon.gif '' Nina: And Dracula, the demon lord of Castlevania. ' Begin Dracula.gif ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Ganondorf Gogeta: The Gerudo Wasteland! A desert with sand...sand...and hey look! More sand...yeah this place is fucking boring. However even with it being boring, it housed one of the greatest terrors that Hyrule had to offer, the king of the shadows, Ganon! Nina: However he was not always the master of all evil, I mean he did actually have a life beforehand. However....not much is known about that. All we do really know is that Ganondorf is actually the reincarnation of a monster named Demise..who is the root of all evil, what a fucking shocker with a name like that. Gogeta: It was pretty much predetermined that Ganondorf was gonna be kind of a prick, like, a big fucking prick. He is the root of all evil reincarnated after all. Hell he was pretty special right when he was born, he was the sole male of the Gerudo tribe he was in, meaning they pretty much had to make him the king of the land. '' '''Nina: So he was the reincarnation of evil AND he was made a king. Fuck it seems like his life was already set...but no, Ganondorf wanted more than all of the money he can ever have, no, his ambition took him far away from his hot homeland in order to find a power source that was suitible for his overwhelming magic.' Gogeta: He of course wanted the full Triforce, with it his power would pretty much be immeasurable, and there would be nothing in the world that could stop him. With the magic taught to him by Koume and Kotake, he was a force to be reckoned with already, he was a master of magic! Nina: This magic includes the ability of standard dark magic to increase his striking power, the ability to shoot energy from his hand to create the most insane game of ping pong you'll ever see, and even curses ton kill people from the inside-out. Gogeta: This man can even control several elements throughout his life, such as fire, ice, electricity, if it is an element that exists, then it probably can be controlled by this powerful sorceror. He can even make an entire army of undead to aid him in combat, or oh I dunno, how about just a powerful clone of himself when he is bored of fighting himself. Nina: Fuck, he can even fly and teleport. Really good for when a little elf boy in a tunic comes around to try to ruin your plans for world conquest you can deny his one means of hurting you fully, y'know, the sword. However Ganondorf still lost so I don't know what is real anymore. Gogeta: Ganondorf has the ability to control and even create illusions, such as creating constructs to fool his opponents or even create illusions of himself to fool. These illusions of himself can even fight back so I guess that is more duplication than anything else but hey, who is counting. Nina: He can control the minds of anyone he chooses in order to fight on his side, such as the soldiers of Hyrule Castle. Say if he does not even want to fight you, he can pull a straight up bitch move and just seal you away, never to be seen from again...at least until they are released from the prison he has designed for them. Gogeta: Ganondorf doesn't even need simple magic in order to defeat you, he is a master when it comes to both hand to hand combat and even sword combat, and for a sword....yeah it's quite big. What is even more badass is how he can dual wield two giant swords and swing them around with absolute ease...yeah what the hell is wrong with him? Nina: Even being this powerful, this is nowhere near his limit when it comes to his full potential. Remember the triforce of that he sought after, well he succeeded in getting it. However both the triforce of courage and the triforce of wisdom just did not let him really use it for...reasons. Probably worth or some arbitrary shit. Gogeta: Not that is mattered too much, he got arguably the best one of the three, the Triforce of Power! With a name like that, I wonder what it does to him, it totally does not increase his already insane power to yet another insane degree. Nina: First above all else this made Ganondorf pretty much immortal. He could live as long as he wants. It is also really hard to kill him through any conventional means normally, and of course Ganondorf has the ability of regeneration. He can be reduced to a damn soul but he is able to just reform his body because of reasons. Gogeta: Good luck even hurting his soul, with it his soul has special protection against any sort of magic that would attack it. Fuck this guy with the Triforce of Power resists time stop for a long period of time, like he can break out of it after a while. Dracula Battle Analysis Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Monster' Themed death battles